The availability of information that is useful for some purpose is in general very important because information allows making accurate and timely decisions in a large number of situations. Particularly, in business environments, an easy and efficient access to the information that is required at any moment may play a key role for commercial success. An exemplary scenario may be when a ticket is opened in a support center for a problem that is experienced in a software product, in this case, a deep investigation is performed in an attempt to retrieve the information that may help solve the problem, such as solutions applied in the past to similar problems.